


I'll find you

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Blue's Au's [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Badass Tony Stark, Divorced parents, F/M, Happy Ending, Irondad, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is saved, Precious Peter Parker, Scared Peter Parker, Taken AU, Tony Stark Hugs, Whump, human trafficking ring, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Tony’s next words came out as a growl.“I will find you, and I will fucking kill you.”There was a few seconds of pause before the person on the other end of the phone answered in a gruff voice.“Good luck.”Working for the government Tony had sacrificed himself and his marriage with the woman he loved, all for his country and the people he protected. Now years later he was retired and working on creating a stronger bond between himself and his son. After his seventeenth birthday Peter wants his permission to go to Paris with his friend Harley. Tony, knowing what the world is like, is unsure at first but ends up giving in. During a phone-call Peter is kidnapped and it's up to Tony to track down and save him. The catch?He's only got 96 hours before Peter's gone forever in a human trafficking ring.
Relationships: Mary Parker & Richard Parker & Tony Stark, Mary Parker/Richard Parker, Past Tony Stark/Mary Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Blue's Au's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802446
Comments: 25
Kudos: 70
Collections: Irondad Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full credit to duskblue_art for the beautiful artwork, please go check them out on Instagram :3
> 
> Now you've done please enjoy the story

Five year old Peter sat at the table and opened his present with a huge excited smile.  
"What did you get Kiddo?" Tony asked from behind the camera.  
"Lookit," his son giggled, holding up a make your own bouncy ball kit.  
"Oh wow that's so cool."  
"Happy Birthday to you," a female voice started to sing.  
Tony turned the camera to Mary who was carrying Peter's cake, a number five candle burning.   
He joined in with the singing and turned the camera back on Peter.  
"Make a wish and blow out your candle jellybean," Mary grinned.  
Peter closed his eyes, nose scrunching up a little, and blew out the candle.  
Both parents cheered softly.  
~~  
Tony's eyes opened and blinked a few times as he adjusted to the dim lighting, noticing he’d fallen asleep on the couch again. Running a hand down his face the man looked at the manual beside him. It was for a build your own mini robot set he was thinking of getting his son for his seventeenth birthday. But being the man he was, Tony wanted to look through the manual and make sure it was the right present. The man smiled and decided there and then it was perfect and took himself to bed.

Tony woke up early the next morning and drove to the store.   
The bell jingled lightly upon entering causing the man behind the counter to look and smile. He pulled the kit out from under the counter as Tony man walked over.  
“Finally made a decision I see,” the shop owner teased.   
“Finally, and it only took two weeks,” Tony bantered with a smile of his own as he handed the money over.   
The man made the exchange and the two wished one another a nice day before Tony left.  
He got back home and wrapped the present before heading to Mary’s place. 

By the time Tony pulled up the party was already in full swing as he walked up the pathway and was met by a smiling Mary.   
“Hey Tony,” she greeted.   
“Hey Mary,” the man smiled back, giving her a small squeeze.   
Years ago Mary and Tony had been happily married but the man’s job took him away a lot and put a strain on Mary and their relationship. Peter only saw his Dad on his birthdays and the occasional Christmas. So one year he and Mary sat down a talked.   
After a lot of crying and hugging the two decided it would be best to separate. Mary got custody of Peter and Tony got visiting rights.   
It was hard, sometimes it still is, but the two found they are happier and work better together for it. 

“So how’s he been?” Tony asked as they walked further up the path to where the actual party was, passing a couple of tables loaded with presents.   
“He’s been okay,” Mary answered, “just misses you a lot.”  
“I’m working on it,” Tony told her.   
“I know you are,” Mary smiled at him, “and I appreciate that.”  
Tony smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something else when a familiar voice called out.   
“Dad!”   
Tony turned and saw his now seventeen year old son running towards him, throwing his arms around him in a hug.   
“Hey, there he is,” the man smiled, wrapping his arm around his son, and lifting him off the ground a little, “Happy Birthday jellybean.”   
“Thanks Dad,” Peter smiled once he was back on his feet, a small blush on his face from the nickname.   
“Here I got you something,” Tony said holding out the wrapped gift.   
Peter looked over at his mom who nodded before ripping the paper off.   
“Woah a build your own robot kit,” the teen exclaimed happily, a bright smile on his face.  
“Okay, smile kiddo,” Tony said holding a camera.   
Peter held up the kit and smiled, Tony snapping the picture.   
“Thank you,” Peter said hugging his Dad.   
“No problem sweetie,” Tony replied, kissing his son’s cheek.   
Peter went over to his mom to show her the gift properly as Richard walked over. 

Richard was a businessman Mary had met on a short vacation with her friends in Paris. They’d met at the Eiffel tower and was surprised when the other spoke perfect American. After that, the two had hit it off and exchanged numbers. Before the two knew it they were dating, and Tony was invited to the wedding.   
They’d been happily married for three years now. 

“Hey Tony, how are you?” The man greeted shaking his hand.   
“Hey Richard, I’m good, how are you?” Tony replied, chuckling slightly when his teen latched onto his side.  
“Richard look what Dad got me,” Peter said excitedly, holding out the kit.   
“That’s great buddy,” Richard smiled, “how bout we get the drone out and show your Dad?”   
With that Peter ran to the house to get said drone and Tony felt his heart sink, but noticed Peter took the kit he brought with him and couldn’t help but feel a little smug at that.  
“Tony would you like to join us for lunch?” Richard asked.   
“No thanks, I just wanted to wish him a Happy Birthday,” Tony replied.  
“At least let him show you the drone,” Mary pleaded.   
Tony relented and let Peter show him his drone before he had to head off, his teen giving him some cake and one last big squeeze. 

Once home Tony pulled out the album he’d brought specifically for pictures of Peter’s birthdays. Even when he’s been working Tony had vowed to never miss a birthday and he never had. He pulled out the newest picture he’d gotten developed on the way home and stuck it in, underneath he wrote ‘Peter’s seventeenth.’  
Tony couldn’t help but look back through the album, stopping on the one’s when his kid was five as his gaze landed on one of his favourite’s.   
It was one of the photo’s Mary had taken of him and Peter at the table with his new kit. Peter was sat in his Dad’s lap, both with huge smiles as they made their own bouncy balls.   
A soft smile grew on Tony’s face as he remembered the look of sheer joy and amazement on his son’s face when the first one bounced perfectly. After that they were found everywhere around the house.   
Tony still had the first one they’d made together.   
The doorbell going off made him jump, putting the album away as he went to answer the door.   
Stood there were his three friends Rhodey, Steve and Clint. The latter held up some beer.   
“You forgot didn’t you?” Rhodey asked, “even though I called to remind you.”   
“No I didn’t forget,” Tony answered, “c’mon in guys.”

A few minutes later the four were in Tony’s backyard each with a beer in hand while steaks cooked on the barbeque.   
Once a month the four met up to catch up and just take it easy. Tony had met the three of them on a job upstate once and they’d become fast friends and the best of the best. But Tony had soon retired to be closer to and form a better relationship with his son. It was slow going but the man was making it work.   
“So how’s Stark jr.?” Clint asked in a light tease that made Tony smile.   
“He’s fine,” Tony replied, “and he goes by Parker now.”   
“Nah too weird,” Clint replied taking a swig of his beer.   
“Has the kid slept over yet?” Steve asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.   
“Not yet, we’re still working on that.”   
“Tones, it’s been two years buddy,” Rhodey piped up, ever the voice of reason, “I mean does he appreciate what you gave up to be close to him? I mean we were doing a job in where was it Moscow?”  
“Canada.”   
“Canada. Clint broke his ankle and here you were never missing a birthday.”   
“I told you guys; I want a stronger relationship with my kid. I know what it’s like to grow up without a Dad,” Tony replied.   
“To Peter,” Clint said holding up his bottle, “who will soon be off to college.”   
“And it’ll give me a year to find him,” Tony grinned, tapping his bottle to theirs before turning back to the steaks. 

“So,” Clint started once he’d finished eating, “are you free tomorrow?”   
“Why do you ask?” Tony questioned, not sure if he was going to like where this was going.   
“Well we have a spot open for a job tomorrow…”  
“No, Clint I told you. I’m retired,” he tried.   
“I know, I know but listen. It’s just one night. All we gotta do is escort some big hotshot and his son to a gala, make sure they get home safe and boom job done.”   
“And we get paid for it,” Steve put in.  
“C’mon Tones,” Rhodey jumped in, “we get paid to be bodyguards, whaddya say?”   
Tony’s friends looked at him expectantly and the man sighed.   
“Fine I’m in,” he relented, smiling when Clint whooped.   
It was one job for a few hours and paid good money.   
What could go wrong?   
~~  
The next evening Tony found himself escorting Norman and Harry Osborn from their limo into the gala, the paparazzi held back by the security that was already there.   
“Woah easy kiddo,” Tony said, catching Harry by the arm as he tripped over his own feet, “you okay?”  
“Yeah thanks,” the teen smiled at him.   
Tony gave a small smile back and put a hand up to try and block out some of the camera lights, his other hand on the small of the teen’s back to guide him inside.   
Once in the lobby everyone was given passes and headed to the main room. Tony noticed that Harry stuck close to his Dad just like Peter would to him, a small smile grew on Tony’s face.   
“Tony you take the left, Clint the right, me and Rhodey will circle the perimeter,” Steve said, bringing Tony back to reality, “keep your eyes open.”   
“Aye, aye Captain,” Clint said with a playful smirk and salute, before heading off to cover the right side of the room. 

Two hours later found Tony was on the left side of the room just observing when Norman walked over to him with a smile.  
“Mr. Stark,” he greeted, “enjoying the party?”  
“It’s okay.” Tony replied, “I thought your speech was amazing.”  
“Thank you and thank you helping my son earlier. He's shy and awkward, but I wouldn't change him for the world."  
"My son's the same," Tony smiled, remembering the few times he'd had Peter hide behind him in shyness.  
"He wants to go into music," Norman said, smiling when he saw Harry talking to Clint, "I'm hoping it'll improve his confidence."  
"I'm sure it will, my son wants to be an inventor."  
"Oh really?" Norman asked as he turned his head to look at Tony, genuine interest in his voice and face.  
"Yeah," Tony grinned, "always tinkering with something that kid."  
"Maybe I'll see him on the road to the top," Norman smiled.

Tony opened his mouth to say something when an explosion shook the building.  
Chaos erupted.  
Everyone began screaming and running for the doors.  
"C'mon we gotta go," Tony said to Norman as he began ushering him to the doors.  
"Wait where's my son?" The man said looking around frantically for the teen.  
Just then Steve appeared out of nowhere and helped Tony guide Norman to the exit. "No my son's still here," Norman said as he struggled.  
Tony presses the comm in his ear.  
"Clint, Rhodey please tell me one of you has eyes on Harry."  
"Last I saw he went to the bathroom," Clint said, sounding a little out of breath.  
"Haven't seen him," Rhodey said.  
Tony cursed under his breath.  
"Steve get Norman to the hotel, I'll find the kid," Tony said turning and weaving through the crowd as he headed for the bathroom, ignoring Steve's cries as another explosion shook the place causing a chandelier to fall and shatter.   
Tony knew he only had a few minutes before the whole place came down.   
He burst into the bathroom colliding with Harry almost instantly.  
The teen’s eyes were full of fear and it reminded Tony of Peter so much it almost hurt. Without wasting another moment the man grabbed the teen and headed for the doors. Before Harry knew it they were in a car headed for the hotel.   
As the adrenaline faded the realisation and fear hit Harry, causing him to let out a small sob. Tony pulled him into a hug and soothed him as he cried.   
~~  
The four were stood outside the hotel room when Tony got a phone call.  
"Hey jellybean," he greeted as he walked away for more privacy, smile forming on his face as the tension of what happened earlier seemed to roll off his shoulders.   
"Hey Dad," the teen responded, smile heard through the phone, "I know it's late and a little last minute, but I wanted to ask you something."  
"What's that bub?" The man asked, soft smile in place.  
"Can we um meet up tomorrow. At that café that serves the three layered chocolate cake. You know it?"  
"Yeah I know it kiddo, what time?"  
"Um noon?"  
"Sounds good jellybean," Tony smiled, chuckling when he heard his kid yawn, "get some sleep Pete and I'll see you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow Dad, I love you."  
"Love you too kiddo."  
The two hung up and Tony walked back over to his friends, a man opened the door and asked for Tony saying Norman requested to see him. 

Walking into the room Tony saw Harry curled up on the sofa in his pjs, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a teddy bear clutched to his chest.  
Tony knew it was sometimes best to have something to hold tightly after something like that happened.   
"Hey kiddo," Tony greeted softly.  
"Hey," Harry greeted back with a small smile.  
"Mr. Stark," Norman said, drawing the man's attention.  
"Hey how are you doing?" Tony asked.  
"A little shaken up but we're doing okay," the man replied, "thanks to you and your friends."  
"Just doing our jobs," Tony replied, Norman gave a small smile.  
"Well I thank you," Norman repeated giving Tony a brief hug, "also I have a convention coming up soon, if your son wants to come along I'd be happy to talk to him."  
The man handed over a card with some information on it and Tony put it safely away.  
"Thank you."  
With a nod Tony headed back to the door, stopping when Harry hugged him from behind.  
"Thank you," the teen mumbled.  
Tony turned and gave him a real hug.  
"Anytime kiddo."  
Harry pulled back and with a final smile Tony left them in peace.  
Clint handed over his part of the payment and said they managed to catch the guy who caused it. Turns out he was using bombs, whether to kill them or not no one knew.  
Tony was just glad they'd been there to keep them safe.  
~~  
The next morning Tony woke up late and took a shower before heading to the café to meet up with Peter.   
Last night’s events were a distant memory, one the man never wanted to live through again.  
Pulling up to the café Tony saw he was early so he grabbed a table, ordering a coffee for himself and a banana split milkshake for Peter. The teen walked in a few minutes later, face lighting up with a grin when he spotted his Dad.  
"Hey there he is," Tony greeted with a grin of his own, hugging his son a little tighter and longer than normal.  
"Hey Dad, I hope it's okay but I brought mom," Peter told him nervously as she walked in.  
"I don't mind kiddo," Tony reassured, "Hey Mary."  
"Hey Tones," she greeted with a small smile as they sat at the table.  
"Pete I got you a banana split milkshake with extra sprinkles," Tony told him, the teen thanked him and took a drink, "Mary can I get you anything?"  
"I'm fine Tony, but I think Peter has something he wants to tell you."  
Tony looked at his son who flushed a little under the sudden attention.  
"Oh right," he stumbled, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt, "well Harley's cousins invited us to stay with them in Paris for summer vacation."  
"Why'd you wanna go to Paris?" Tony asked with genuine curiosity.  
"Dad hello, the Louvre, Notre dame, the Eiffel Tower. Plus I might learn some French while I’m over there.”  
“And you need my permission because you’re under eighteen?” Tony finished; Peter nodded enthusiastically.  
Tony sighed and ran a hand through is hair. He knew how dangerous the outside world was, and as selfish as it sounded he didn’t want Peter out in it yet.   
The kid was only seventeen and still had a light in his eyes. The world would only dim that.   
“I don’t know jellybean,” Tony finally replied.   
“Please Dad,” Peter pleaded, a slight whine in his voice, “besides, I’ll be with Harley and he’s nineteen.”   
“How about I go with you instead, you’ll never even know I’m there,” Tony suggested, heart squeezing when his son’s face fell.   
“Dad please,” Peter’s voice was soft, puppy eyes in full effect.   
“Tony please don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Mary pitched in, pulling the papers and a pen out of her bag, “just sign the papers.”   
“I’m sorry, I just don’t feel comfortable with this.”   
Without a word Peter got up and left with tears in his eyes and boy did Tony feel like a jerk.  
“I don’t get it,” Mary started, drawing Tony’s attention to her, “you sacrificed our marriage and your life for this country and our family, yet you can’t do this for Peter?”  
“Mary…”  
“I’m not asking you to give up the relationship your building with Peter, Tony. Just that you let him experience the world and go on this trip.”   
With that Mary got up and left.   
Tony sighed heavily before reading the papers. 

An hour later Tony pulled up to the house and knocked on the door, smiling at the maid who answered.   
“Hey is Peter here?”  
“Can I ask who you are?”  
“I’m his Dad, his real Dad.”   
“One moment please.”  
The door was closed in his face and Tony was left waiting and feeling a little awkward.

After reading the papers and sighing Tony had signed the permission form before going into town and picking up a simple mobile phone and setting it up.   
Now he was just waiting to give the news to his teen. 

The man jumped as the same maid from before opened the door.  
“He’s on his way,” she told him, getting a nod in response as he hid the permission form behind his back.   
“Hey Dad,” Peter greeted as he walked over to the man.   
His voice was a little raspy from crying, eyes rimmed red with dry tear tracks on his cheeks. Knowing he put them there made Tony feel worse than he already did. He never wanted to make his kid cry.   
He just hoped this news would make up for it.   
“Hey Jellybean,” he greeted as he held up the papers, Peter’s eyes lighting up, “three conditions. One, I want the address and phone numbers of where you’re staying. You move I wanna know where and who with. Two, you call me when you land and before bed every day. The phone is international, and my number is programmed in.”   
Tony gave the papers and phone to Peter who took them and bounced on the balls of his feet, happy tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face.   
“Kiddo you’re not listening,” Tony said, unable to keep the smile out of his voice. He loved seeing his kid this happy, it made his chest warm and heart soar.   
“I am listening,” Peter replied looking up at his Dad with the most adorable and bright eyed look on his face.   
“Then what did I just say?” Tony asked, quirking his eyebrow.   
“That the phone’s international, call you every night and your number’s programmed in,” Peter gushed, almost vibrating with excitement.   
“One last thing,” Tony said, gaining his kids attention, “I get to drive you to the airport.”   
With an excited squeal, that the teen would later deny, he ran forward and leapt into his Dad’s arms. Tony caught him instantly and squeezed him tightly.   
“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Peter exclaimed, voice muffled from where his head was hidden in Tony’s shoulder.   
“You’re welcome baby,” Tony mumbled into Peter’s shoulder before placing the teen back on his feet.   
“I’m gonna go call Harley,” Peter exclaimed as he started to run off calling his mom, turning at the last minute to hug his Dad again.   
“I love you Dad,” with that the teen ran off to call his friend, Mary coming around the corner and seeing Tony.   
“Hey.”   
“Hey, next time something like this happens please talk to me about it first. Just because I’m not around, he’s still my kid.”   
Without another word the man walked back to his car.   
~~  
That night Peter talked to Harley on the phone as he packed the last things into his suitcase.  
"I can't believe your Dad agreed like that," Harley commented, "I thought it'd take more persuading."  
"Why would you think that?" Peter asked, zipping the case closed.  
"Pete, it's your Dad we're talking about. The man freaks out if you sneeze too much."  
"He just gets worried Harls. His job took him away a lot and he obviously saw some things. Mama said he was in therapy for a while once," Peter defended.  
"My point exactly. It's made him a worrier," the older teen commented.  
"Again," Peter countered, making sure his passport was packed in his bag, "not his fault."  
"If you say so kiddo, anyway I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow Pete."  
"See you tomorrow Harls," the teen smiled before they hung up, and Peter got ready for bed.  
~~  
The teen could barely sleep he was so excited and was tossing and turning for what felt like hours.   
Peter finally let out a frustrated sigh and called his Dad.  
"Hello?" Tony answered a little groggily.  
"Hey Dad, sorry did I wake you?" Peter asked, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest.  
"No, no it's fine," the man answered with a yawn, "what's wrong jellybean?"  
Peter bit his lip.   
He was seventeen now, should he really be calling his Dad? Maybe he should just hang up and handle this himself.  
"Pete, you okay kiddo?" Tony asked, worry seeping into his voice.  
"I um I can't sleep," Peter answered feeling an embarrassed flush rise up on his cheeks.  
"Too excited?" Tony asked with a small smile.  
"Yeah," Peter replied with a soft laugh.  
"How can I help?" Tony asked.

The last time Peter was like this he was five and Tony happened to be home. The kid had been overtired; Tony got him to sleep by singing a lullaby as he held and rocked him. But now his kid was seventeen and living with his mom.  
What was he meant to do?  
"Can you uh can you sing to me?" The seventeen year old asked in a small voice.  
"Of course kiddo," Tony replied, "get comfy."  
"Okay," Peter replied as he curled up on his side, hugging the Donald Duck plushie Tony had brought him when he was born.  
Tony smiled and cleared his throat before singing a familiar lullaby.

"Goodnight, goodnight  
It's time now to sleep  
The moon's watching over  
You and your dreams,"  
Tony sang, feeling a little awkward at first.   
But the more he sang the more natural and nostalgic he felt.  
Peter lay there as he listened, closing his eyes, and letting his Dad's voice wash over him and make him feel safe. As he listened the teens breathing got deeper and more even before he let sleep fully claim him.  
Tony finished the last note of the lullaby and let out a small chuckle when he heard his kids soft snores.  
"Goodnight kiddo," he whispered before hanging up.  
~~  
The next morning Tony pulled up and only just stepped out the car when he suddenly had an armful of teenager.  
"Hey to you too bub," the man laughed, wrapping his arms around his kid and kissing the top of his head.  
The two pulled away and Peter was the picture of excitement. His eyes were bright while his smile was blinding as he bounced on the balls of his feet.  
"You got everything?" Tony asked, helping the teen load his bags into the trunk.  
"Yep," Peter replied.  
"You sure?" The man asked, smiling when Peter nodded.  
Then they were on the road to the airport.

"Okay so there's a bunch of dangerous places in Paris I want you to steer clear of," Tony told Peter, handing him a list he’d written up last night, "I wrote them down."  
"Dad we'll be spending ninety percent of our time in museums," Peter said as he took the list anyway, "you don't have to worry."  
"That's like telling water not to be wet jellybean."  
"Mama says your job made you paranoid," Peter commented.  
"My job made me aware," Tony countered, glancing at his son, seeing an unreadable look on his face, "you okay there kiddo?"  
"I used to ask mom what your job was," the teen said quietly, playing with the hem of his jacket, "she always told me to ask you, but I was too scared too. I was worried you'd be angry with me if I did."  
Tony felt his heart clench at that. The fact that his own son was too scared to ask him about his job hurt. Although Tony supposed it was his own fault, he never wanted to talk about it so it was no wonder his son never asked.  
"I worked for the government," Tony said, "and I guess I didn't want to talk about the stuff I saw, didn't want to kill your innocence."  
"So what, you were like a spy?" Peter asked with a smug smile.  
"Kinda I guess," Tony smiled back.  
"So what if I touched this button?" The teen joked.  
"Do not touch that button," the man joked back as they both chuckled.  
The two sat in silence for a few moments before Peter spoke again.  
"Seriously what was your job?" He asked.  
"Let's just say I was a preventer of bad things," the man answered truthfully.  
"Do you miss it? The job?" Peter looked over at his Dad with wide eyes.  
They stopped at a red light and Tony looked over with a smile.  
"I missed my baby more."  
Peter smiled and leaned over to give his Dad a small hug, Tony kissing his cheek as he hugged back.  
~~  
They soon pulled up to the airport and got out the car to grab the bags.  
"Peter over here," Harley called with a wave, making the younger teen look over and wave back.  
"Go ahead I got these," Tony told him, smiling as he watched Peter run over and hug the slightly older boy.  
The man shook his head lightly and grabbed Peter’s suitcase and carryon bag, walking over to them just as Mary arrived and hugged the teens close.

"Smile boys," Tony said, the boys stood and grinned as Tony snapped a picture. The man then watched as Peter walked to the gate with Harley, both chattering excitedly. At the last second Peter turned around and ran back to his Dad, throwing his arms around him.   
Tony hugged him back instantly.  
"I love you Dad," the teen smiled.  
"I love you too jellybean, stay safe," Tony smiled back, squeezing his kid before letting him go.  
Peter waved at them before him and Harley walked through the gate and disappeared.  
Tony sniffed as he felt tears well in his eyes. His kid was growing up and he would be lying if he said it didn't scare him slightly.  
"Hey," Mary said softly, hand rubbing his shoulder, "they're gonna be okay."  
"Yeah," Tony nodded, "Yeah they are."  
He offered Mary a small smile that she returned, both walking side by side as they headed back to their cars.   
~~  
The boys boarded the plane, found their seats, and buckled up. Peter looked out window and took a shaky breath.  
"You okay," Harley asked from beside him.  
"It's just. I've never flown before and I'm nervous," Peter answered trying for a small smile.  
"Don't worry kiddo, we'll be fine," Harley reassured.  
Just then the announcement came on about plane safety and where the exits were. After that, the plane started moving down the runway.  
"Hey," Harley said, drawing Peter's attention and holding his hand out.   
Peter clasped it in his gratefully, reminding himself to breath as they climbed into the sky. 

"You can open your eyes now," Harley said, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
Peter’s eyes blinked open.   
When had he closed them?  
He looked over at Harley who was smiling and gestured to the window.  
"Check it out, we're above and in the clouds."  
Peter looked out the window and felt the view take his breath away.  
The sky was blue and the clouds looked like you could walk on them, hell they looked fluffy enough to sleep on. The sunlight hit them in a way that made them look as though they’d been painted.  
The teen looked back at Harley with an amazed look on his face.  
"Holy shit," he breathed out, Harley chuckling in amusement before they looked back out the window.  
~~  
During the plane ride the boys took photos and fell asleep, waking up ten minutes before touchdown. Once off the plane the boys located a bathroom before grabbing their suitcases and bags, heading for the exit as they talked excitedly.  
They joined the line that was waiting for taxis and took photos of one another.  
"Excuse me," a voice said from behind them, his accent thick, "I take picture of you both?"  
"Sure," Harley smiled as he handed the phone over to the other young man. 

The teen had dark hair and brown eyes, he was wearing jeans and a jacket. A bright smile on his face.  
He took the picture and handed the phone back to the boys.  
"Taxis are expensive. You want to share?" He asked.  
"Sure," Harley smiled.  
Peter got a weird feeling from the guy, but he trusted Harley's judgement.   
And they were only sharing a taxi, right?

The three soon arrived where the boys were staying. The third teen, who they now knew as Phillip, walked with them to the door.  
"Wow it's huge," Peter said in awe.  
"You staying with friends?" Phillip asked.  
"Oh we have the whole fifth floor to ourselves," Harley answered, "the cousins are on holiday in Spain."  
"I didn't know that," Peter said, wondering what to tell his Dad when he called him later. He was pulled back to the present when Phillip spoke again.  
"I'm going to a party tonight, you should come. I'll pick you up at nine."  
Before either boy could answer the other male started to walk away, turning back around to wave.  
"C'mon," Harley muttered, unlocking the door so they could get inside.  
Phillip watched before pulling out his phone and speaking quickly with someone on the other end.  
"Two boys, fifth floor. Yes they're alone," he smiled as he gave the address and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley and Peter walked into where they were staying and looked around in awe. The place was huge, and Peter couldn’t believe they had the whole floor to themselves. That’s when Peter remembered what Harley had said earlier.  
"I thought your cousins were gonna be here?" Peter asked.  
"So did I," Harley told him, "but I didn't get the message until before we got on the plane. By then it was too late. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, it's not your fault," Peter reassured with a small smile, though he still looked worried.  
Harley noticed the teens worried look and engulfed him in a hug.  
"Don't worry Petey pie, we'll stick to the museums and have tons of fun," the older teen smiled.  
After a few moments he let Peter go and turned on some music.  
Loudly.  
He whooped and started dancing as Peter laughed before going in search of a bathroom.  
~~  
Tony paced back and forth over and over, anxiety growing all the while. Peter still hadn't called, and he was due to land hours ago. With a sigh Tony ran his hands through his hair before calling Peter again, worry building when he reached voicemail.   
Again.   
As much as he hated to, Tony called Mary thinking his kid may have called home and forgot to call him.   
But surely Peter wouldn't do that.  
Right?  
"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked, making Tony's heart stutter a little.  
"Hey Mary sorry to wake you, I was just wondering if Peter had called you."  
Mary let out a tired sigh and Tony felt the guilt twinge in his chest.  
"Tones he's seventeen. He's with Harley right now and probably having fun. Relax okay? He'll call."  
"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Sorry I woke you, goodnight."  
"Goodnight Tony," Mary said with a soft smile before they hung up.  
Tony tried to take Mary's advice and relax, surprised to find it worked.   
For all of two minutes.  
Before he knew it the man was phoning his son again.  
"C'mon, c'mon pick up," he muttered, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders when the teen finally answered.  
~~  
Peter came back from the bathroom and saw his phone screen lit up with an incoming call. He picked it up and answered.  
"Hello?" He answered as he walked to a quieter part of the house.  
"Hey jellybean, you were supposed to call me when you landed," Tony reminded him gently, relieved his son was okay.  
"I know and I'm sorry, but it was just a rush at the airport," the teen replied as he walked into a bathroom, giving him a view of Harley dancing on the other side of the floor they were on.  
"Okay, okay. What's the number of the place your staying at?" The man asked.  
"I don't - I don't have it," Peter answered.  
"Then can I talk to one of the cousins?"  
The teen closed his eyes briefly as he took a deep inhale.  
"They're not here," he answered.  
"Where are they?"  
"They're in Spain. I swear I didn't know."  
“Okay, that’s okay. Here’s what I need you to do,” Tony began, but his voice faded out as Peter saw some movement out the corner of his eye.   
The teen then saw what looked like two men dressed on all black come inside the place and head to the living room.   
The teen took a step back as they grabbed an unaware Harley, struggling in their grip but not getting anywhere.  
“Dad they got Harley,” Peter said into the phone, tears welling in his eyes.  
“Who got Harley?” Tony asked, instincts immediately kicking in.   
“I dunno, two guys they just came in,” Peter gushed. 

Tony cursed and immediacy pulled out his recording equipment kit as he kept talking to Peter.   
“Peter did you meet anyone? On the plane?”  
“No,” Peter replied, fear spiking.  
“At the airport?”  
“Yes Phillip.”   
“Phillip who?” Tony asked as he quickly set up the equipment, hooking his phone up so he could record what Peter said.   
“Phillip who? Does he know where you’re staying?”  
“Yeah he got a cab with us.”  
“American?”   
“No,” Peter’s breath hitched as he saw the men come back, “oh my god they’re back.”   
“How many Pete?”   
“I don’t.”   
“Peter?” Tony asked, voice firm as he did his best to keep the fear out of it. He didn’t want Peter to get more worked up then he already was.   
“Three, Four, I don’t.”   
“Where are you jellybean?”   
“Bathroom.”   
“Okay, get to the next bedroom and hide under the bed, tell me when you’re there.” 

With a nod Peter bolted from the bathroom and down the hall the bedroom, quickly throwing the door open and scrambling under the bed.   
“Okay,” He whispered.   
“Okay,” Tony replied sitting in a chair and closing his eyes, “they’re going to take you.”  
The man felt his chest squeeze as he heard his son try not to cry, the words hurt to say but he needed to be honest.   
He took a deep breath before talking again.   
“Peter baby I need you to focus because you’re only gonna have a few crucial seconds. When they grab you I want you to yell out anything you see about them. Tattoos, hair colour, eye colour anything.”   
“Dad,” Peter whimpered, hand over his mouth as they entered the room.   
“I’m right here kiddo,” The man whispered, wanting nothing more than to have the teen wrapped safely in his arms.   
Just then Tony heard the men talking and asked Peter hold the phone closer so he could hear them. The teen moved the phone closer but kept it out of sight on the men, Tony didn’t understand a word they were saying but knew Steve would be able to.   
After a few more moments the men left, and Peter put the phone back to his ear.   
“I think they’re gone,” he whispered, only to scream seconds later as he was dragged from his hiding spot. 

Tony couldn’t do anything but sit there and feel his heart break as his kid screamed.   
“Beard, six feet! Black hair! Crescent moon tattoo! Dad!” The teen screamed, there was a smash before Peter was dragged away screaming for him.   
Tony sat and listened as the phone was picked up, heavy breathing heard on the other end. He waited for a few seconds to see if they’d say anything before he picked up his own phone and put it to his ear. 

“I don’t know who you are and frankly I don’t care,” Tony began as he stood, blood beginning to boil, “I don’t know what you want. If you’re looking for a ransom I don’t have any money, but what I do have is a particular set of skills. Skills I’ve acquired over a long career and make me a nightmare to people like you.” He paused for a moment to take a calming breath, “if you let my son go now that’ll be the end of it, I won’t look for you or pursue you. But if you don’t…”   
Tony’s next words came out as a growl.   
“I will find you, and I will fucking kill you.”   
There was a few seconds of pause before the person on the other end of the phone answered in a gruff voice.   
“Good luck.”   
The line went dead.   
Tony stood there for a few moments before he grabbed the recording and ran for his car, calling Steve along the way.   
~~  
“Steve it’s me,” Tony answered when the other male picked up, “I’m gonna download something and need it analysed now.”   
How Tony was keeping his voice so calm right now he didn’t know. He’d just listened to his son get kidnapped and wasn’t there to stop it or help him, leaving an uneasy feeling in his chest as he pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal as he made his way to his ex’s house and rang her number. 

Mary opened the door and before she could even open her mouth Tony spoke.   
“He’s been taken.”   
“What?” Mary asked as she closed the door, wrapping her dressing gown tighter around herself as worry began to set in.   
Tony ignored her and turned his attention to Richard.   
Do you have any enemies overseas Richard?”  
“Why would I have enemies?” The man asked, sensing the fury Tony was only just managing to keep from bubbling over.   
“Because you do business overseas for multiple companies and were involved in an oil business with some Russians,” Tony explained as he headed upstairs and they followed, “it went south five years ago.”   
“How do you know that?” Richard asked.   
“Because I wasn’t gonna let my son live with someone without knowing everything about them.”   
“Yeah well I have a few of my own resources,” Richard began, only for Tony to whirl around and face him.  
“Now’s not the time for this Richard,” Tony snapped with his voice raised, he really didn’t have time for this shit, “now I’ll ask again, do you have anyone who’s looking to hurt you in any way?”  
“Not that I know of,” the other male replied calmly as Mary slowly started to freak out.   
“Which one’s Peter’s?” Tony asked walking towards the rooms.   
“Tony what happened?” Mary asked as she rushed to catch up with him.   
“I got a call, there were men in the apartment, and he’s been taken,” he replied.   
Mary gasped and covered her mouth in shock, pointing to Peter’s room when Tony asked again. 

Upon entering Tony turned on the lights and stared looking through is sons things, looking for anything that might give him a clue.   
“Anything I can do?” Richard asked a little awkwardly from the doorway.   
“Use your connections to get me a plane to Paris,” Tony replied shortly.   
“When?”  
“An hour ago,” the man ground out, only sparing Richard a glance as he walked over to Peter’s desk, half listening when he asked if Mary would be okay while he made the call. 

Mary walked into the room with tears in her eyes as Tony rifled through the desk drawer.   
“Tony will you get him back?” She asked, her voice wavering.   
“First I need to find him,” Tony answered, picking up his phone as it rang, “Steve what have you got?”   
With that the man put him on speakerphone so Mary could hear too.   
“There speaking in Albanian and must be from a town called Tropoja, based on their accents and dialects. It’s ground zero these kind of scummers, even the Russians give them a wide berth.”   
Tony and Mary exchanged glances, silent tears falling down the woman’s face.   
“The one you spoke to. Name’s Marko. We got info that a mobster boss by the name Marko Hoxha moved to Paris six months ago. He’s big fish if he’s the one and that tattoo is group ID.”   
Mary looked ready to burst into fresh tears and Tony felt his heart clench. He knew what that meant. 

People with tattoos as ID were the worst of the worst and never got caught from working underground, and more annoyingly under the radar.   
Tony leant against the desk and took a deep breath as Steve spoke again.   
“Am I on speaker or are you alone?”   
“Mary’s here,” Tony answered in a whisper, anything above that and he’d explode.   
“Hey Mary,” Steve greeted softly.   
“Hey,” she whispered, and she sank down onto the bed.   
“She needs to hear it Steve.”  
The man on the other end of the line took a deep breath of his own before continuing.   
“The speciality of groups in that area, is trafficking young men.”   
Both parents froze as that sank in and more tears fell from Mary’s eyes.   
“Keep going,” Tony managed to say around the lump in his throat.   
“Their previous m.o was to offer the young men to emerging East European countries like Yugoslavia, Romania, Bulgaria as cleaners and nannies. Once they were smuggled in, they’d get them addicted to drugs and turn them into prostitutes.”  
Mary let out a small sob at that and Tony’s head dropped but he kept listening.   
“But lately,” Steve continued, not liking what he had to say next, “they find it more economical to kidnap travelling young men, saves on the transportation costs.”  
“My baby,” Mary muttered as she sobbed softly.   
“What else?” Tony asked, voice tight with anger at the sick men.   
“Based on what the analyst knows about the way these groups operate, you have a 96 hour window from the time he was grabbed.”  
“To what?” Tony had a feeling he already knew the answer.   
“To never finding him again.” Steve told him solemnly.  
“No!” Mary cried at that, finally letting the damn burst as Tony grabbed his keys and phone.   
~~  
Minutes later Tony was sat in the seat of a private plane, holding the recorder to his ear as he played the recording over again.   
“Beard, six feet! Black hair! Crescent moon tattoo! Dad!”  
He fast forward through the men speaking Albanian before hit play again.   
“Good luck,” Marko’s voice sounded.   
Tony played it on repeat at least three times, feeling his blood boil with each one.  
No-one took or hurt his child and got away with it, and if Tony had to burn down the whole of Paris to find him then he would.   
~~  
“Peter,” a voice whispered, “Peter.”  
The teen came to and his eyes fluttered open to see Harley’s anxious face hovering above him.   
“You okay kiddo?” He asked.   
Peter nodded, wincing at the slight pain from the movement.   
Why did his head hurt?   
Oh right, it was smashed against a mirror.  
That was when Peter noticed his surroundings. 

He saw they were in a dimly lit room with about six other boys who seemed to be sleeping on beds. He and Harley were on a bed of their own, the curtains were drawn and there was a strange smell in the air. 

Peter went to sit up only to find his left wrist was handcuffed to the bed, looking he saw that Harley’s right wrist had been cuffed allowing him to sit on his knees.   
“Harley?” Peter whispered, trying to keep the fear out of his voice, “where are we?”  
“I dunno, but we gotta try and get out of here. Those men that grabbed us, I think they drugged the other guys in here.”   
Peter felt his fear spike at that, and he pulled on his cuff, but nothing happened.  
He was still stuck.   
“Harley, I’m – I’m scared,” Peter whimpered, hating how childish he sounded.   
“I know kiddo, I am too,” Harley told him, squeezing his free hand.   
Just then some men walked in, uncuffed the boys and roughly threw them into another room with even more boys. 

A few minutes later screaming came from downstairs before there was silence and a clearly drugged up young man was thrown into the room with them.   
He had dirty blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans. Despite the fact he was clearly on drugs he looked scared as he sat up and tucked himself against the wall shivering.   
Peter felt his heart squeeze at that and took his jacket off, and slowly making his way over to the other teen.   
Peter gave him a small smile when blue eyes locked with his brown and gently pulled his jacket around the other’s shoulders.   
“Thank you,” the other teen whispered, accent thick.   
Peter nodded before going back over to Harley who tucked him into his side. 

How Peter got to sleep he will never know but he was rudely awakened by the door slamming open sometime later, a man barking orders in a language he didn’t recognise. The teen sat up only for two pairs of hands to grab him and roughly yank him to his feet.   
“Harley!” The teen cried as he began to struggle.  
“Peter!” The older teen yelled as he tried to get to him.   
Two more men entered the room and restrained Harley, the teen struggled and kicked and even bit one of them, but it was no use.   
Peter watched as one of the men took out a needle and jammed it into Harley’s neck. The older teen stilled and fell unconscious.   
“Harley!” Peter screamed desperately as tears started to roll down his face.   
The teen struggled more viciously before he felt a short sharp pain in his neck.   
The world went black.   
~~  
The plane touched down and Tony brought some groceries before heading for the house. He’d put a tracker in Peter’s phone and was glad it still worked so he could find where his son was last.   
The man waited outside before someone exited the building, thanking them before he quickly headed up to the fifth floor and left the groceries by the elevator door.   
Tony went up to the main door and listened closely before heading to the nearby window. Upon opening it he saw a small ledge and carefully climbed out onto it, grabbed the small ledge above him and carefully edged his way to the corner. He grabbed the pipes and moved one foot onto the adjacent ledge, grabbing the small edge above and brought his other foot over before continuing on his way.   
Tony reached the next window and smashed the glass to open the lock and climb inside, looking up and down the hallway and listened close before heading over to the main living area.   
He saw the boys bags and suitcases sitting there untouched.   
Rounding the corner Tony saw some of the furniture and a plant knocked over, seeing the scene play out it his head. 

Harley was grabbed from behind and kicked out as his mouth was covered, Peter on the phone to his Dad. 

Tony turned and saw an image of his son in the bathroom, watching this all unfold and unable to do anything. 

Tony walked over there and inside, seeing the view Peter would’ve have before playing the recording.   
“Dad they got Harley.”   
Tony saw the image of two men carrying Harley away, before playing the recording of himself telling Peter to get to the next room and hide under the bed.   
He followed his own advice and headed for the room, climbing under the bed as the recording continued to play the instructions he’d told Peter. Tony imagined the men walking in and around the bed, fast forwarding to when they left, Peter screaming moments later.   
Crawling out from under the bed Tony imagined his teen being held and kicking out as he yelled out what he could see about the men. The smashing sound played on the recording and Tony’s eyes fell on the partly shattered mirror, heart plummeting at the small amount of blood there. Upon closer inspection Tony saw some of Peter’s hair caught on the glass, so he grabbed it and put in the ziploc bag he’d bought with him. The man took one last look around the room and went to leave when his eyes landed on Peter’s smashed phone, he moved the pieces aside and found the memory card.   
Tony felt some hope rise in his chest and prayed there would be something on there that would help him locate his son.   
~~  
Tony inserted the memory card into the photo reader and waited for it to load, looking through to see if there were photos that would give him something, anything.   
Tony looked through the photos and saw pics of the boys before they got on the plane, them on the plane and one of Peter asleep. The one after that made him pause. It was a photo of the boys stood next to one another, someone else had obviously taken the photo. Tony moved the photo over and zoomed in to the figure on the bin and enhanced the image.   
A growl built in his throat as a young man came into view.  
So this asshole was responsible for his son’s disappearance.  
Now Tony was beyond pissed.   
Printing out the image of the boys Tony tucked the photo away and headed for the airport. That was where the photo must have been taken. 

As the taxi line out of the airport came into view, Tony saw Phillip talking to another young boy and felt his blood boil as he jogged over. Phillip opened the door and stepped back to let the other teen in.   
Tony barged in out of nowhere and shoved Phillip into the car.   
“Hey,” the taxi driver cried.   
Tony punched Phillip in the side of his ribs twice while holding the guys arms against his chest.   
“Drive!” Tony snapped to the taxi driver, paying no mind when he left the car instead, “the American boys from yesterday, where are they?”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Phillip tried, crying out when Tony punched him again.   
“Don’t play innocent with me asshole,” Tony growled, “now tell my where they are, or the next rib goes through your lung.”   
Suddenly someone grabbed his ankles and pulled Tony hard and fast out of the car, causing him to hit his head off the pavement. Tony quickly rolled onto his back and kicked the man’s groin and chest, making him stumble back and give Tony room to stand up. The man ran at him while he stayed low, wrapping his arms around Tony’s middle, and pushing him back against the car. Shoving him off and using one hand to push away the oncoming punch a karate chop to the neck had the guy gasping. Tony pushed the man down and whacked his head off of the trunk.   
The man crumpled.   
Tony looked into the car to see Phillip running towards a bridge.   
Closing the doors as he went Tony got into the driver’s seat and started chasing after the boy. 

As Tony chased him Phillip turned a corner in hopes of getting away from Tony as he made his way over a bridge. Tony pulled the car to a stop, effectively blocking all the traffic, and chased after him on foot.   
The young man’s face paled as he saw Tony catching up. 

Looking over the edge of the bridge Phillip jumped onto a soft top lorry, Tony watching as he rolled off and onto his feet. He looked up at Tony with a smile and turned.   
A truck hit him.  
Tony turned his head away before looking back, sighing in frustration that he lost him. Now he’d have to deal with the police thanks to the damn cab driver.   
With new determination and anger filling him he headed back the way he’d come.   
~~  
Harley groaned as hie eyes fluttered open, vision hazy.   
The teen blinked as it took a few minutes to clear before looking around. Fear settled in his chest when he saw he was alone.   
Where was Peter?  
“Peter?” He tried, wincing at how raw his voice sounded.   
His throat felt like he’d gargled sandpaper and nails, wrist raw and red from the handcuff.  
The teen slowly pushed himself up and felt more fear spike as he heard muffled crying and voices.   
Where the hell was Peter?   
Just then Harley heard footsteps and looked over at the door as they got closer and louder, the door flew open and made him jump. 

A man with dark hair, beard, and dark eyes entered, walking towards the teen and uncuffed him before roughly pulling him to his feet making him stumble.  
“Where’s Peter?” Harley asked as he was manhandled down a hallway, “where’s my friend?”   
The man didn’t answer and instead shoved him into a small bathroom and closed the door. 

All the small room had was a toilet and a sink. Deciding he might as well make the most of it Harley did his business, washed his hands, and got ready for the guy to open the door.   
As soon as the door was open Harley rushed at the guy making him stumble backwards. The teen quickly made his way down a small hallway, ignoring the man’s shouts behind him. He through a door and bolted down the steps.   
He felt his heartbeat quicken when the door came into view.   
I can make it he thought pushing harder.   
Harley had just pulled the door open when he was grabbed around the waist, causing him to struggle.   
No way in hell was he going down without a fight.   
“Let go of me you son of a bitch,” he cried as he struggled against the man’s grip.   
Another guy appeared from seemingly nowhere and grabbed Harley’s legs and helped the other man get the struggling teen back to his room. 

The two men struggled to cuff him to the bed again, the second one falling two his knees with a groan as Harley’s heel connected with his groin.   
The triumph however was short lived when Harley felt a pinch in his arm.   
Quickly the world turned black with a scream dying on his lips.  
~~   
Tony sat outside a local café with a half full cold cup of coffee, reading the paper as he kept a building in his peripheral.   
After a few more minutes Tony caught sight of the man he was looking for, Obadiah Stane.  
Obadiah was bald with a silvery white beard and goatee. He was wearing a long brown coat over the black suit and tie he was wearing. Tony had worked with him a few times in the past. They hadn’t spoken in years, but he hoped the man would help him now. 

Tony waited until he’d walked past before folding the paper and following behind him, the man in front slowing until they were walking side by side. The two didn’t look at one another as they waited to cross. 

“Just like the old days huh?” Obadiah asked after a few seconds silence.   
“Would you have it any other way Obie?”   
“With you Tony, there is no other way. But now I work behind a desk, so I see the world a little different.”  
“You mean boring.” It was a statement, not a question.   
It was always a glass half empty situation with Obadiah.   
“I mean different,” the older man paused, “okay maybe a little. But tell me something Tony, is being retired any different?”   
“Not until my son was kidnapped in Paris yesterday,” Tony answered in a nonchalant manner, seeing Obadiah shift a little, “him and his friend were marked by a spotter at the airport. Albanians took them.”   
“How do you know?”   
“I’m retired, not dead,” Tony snapped.   
“I assume the police are out of the question,” Obadiah stated calmly.  
“I was told I had ninety six hours to find him, that was sixteen hours ago.”   
“Okay, first we need to find the spotter,” Obadiah began.   
“I did,” Tony cut him off, “he’s dead.”   
“Did you find him that way?” The older man asked turning his head towards Tony slightly, feeling he already knew the answer.  
When Tony didn’t answer he sighed.   
“Tones you can’t just run around Paris and tear it down-”

Tony turned to face him with a fire burning in his eyes.   
“Obadiah, I’ll tear down the goddamn Eiffel tower if I have to.”   
“Don’t forget who you’re talking to,” Obadiah snapped back, looking at him.  
“I thought I was talking to a friend.”   
“You are, but remember I have a desk now,” he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a card, handing it over to Tony.   
“Deputy Director, Internal security,” Tony read in a monotone voice, “Impressive. Now the Albanians?”   
Obadiah just stared at Tony for a few seconds before speaking.   
“They showed up from the East, six maybe seven years ago and there were fifteen, twenty of them. Now there are hundreds. We don’t even know how many and they’re dangerous.”   
“So I heard,” Tony said, sounding bored, “where do I find them?”   
“Best place to start is Porte de Clichy,” Obadiah said, calling after Tony as he started walking away, “and Tony, try not to not make a mess.”   
Tony didn’t answer as he kept walking. 

Tony drove to Porte de Clichy in the silver Audi he rented and saw a lot of males and females dressed in skimpy clothing, outside of a club and talking to drivers who were passing by.   
Looking to the other side Tony pulled up to man with shaggy hair that touched his shoulders, wearing a grey suit as he hugged a briefcase bag to his chest.   
Tony leaned over as he rolled his window down.   
“Gregor Milocivic?”   
“Yes, yes I am Gregor,” The man answered with a nod.   
“I’m Mr. Mills, get in,” Tony opened the door and leaned back as the man climbed in and sat in the passenger seat, opening his case.   
“Here is my resume,” Gregor said, handing the paper over to Tony, “the employment agency said we would be translating?”  
“Yes,” Tony confirmed, looking over the resume, “Albanian to English. You speak Albanian?”  
“Albanian, Siberian, Croatian…I was a Primary School teacher before the war in Pristina,” Gregor told him proudly, taking the paper back and packing it away.   
“What’s your rate?” Tony asked abruptly.   
“My rate?” Gregor asks a little shocked, his brain taking a moment to catch up, “It is twenty five per hour for the first three. Then it goes up-”  
“Okay, here’s enough for ten hours,” Tony interrupted, handing over some cash, “wait here.”   
With that Tony started to get out of the car only to be stopped by Gregor’s confused voice,   
“Uh Mr. Mills, I don’t understand. What is my job exactly?”   
“Right now, the job is to wait here.”   
With that Tony closed the door and headed over the road. 

“Good evening,” Tony greeted with a smile as he walked up to one of the girls.   
“Hi,” she smiled back, “looking for a date?”  
“I love your dress, is that silk?” He asked, completely ignoring her question.   
“I dunno, you wanna know the prices?”  
“Just the way it falls, it must be silk with how it complements the natural curves of your body.”   
“The rate is forty euros for standard,” she smiled.  
“Could you be more specific, what’s standard?” Tony asked starting to ramble, noticing the girls face fall as he did, “like kissing, you know is it open mouth, close mouth?”  
“Look, if you’re not gonna buy piss off,” the girl spat as she started to walk away from him.   
“I didn’t say I wasn’t buying. I just like to get comfortable before I purchase. Like this robot kit I brought,” Tony continued, walking with her, completely ignoring the fact she was trying to talk to the guy in the car beside them, “I must’ve read the manual cover so many times-”  
“Look, I don’t give a shit about your robot kit okay?” The girl snapped, “I’m gonna get in trouble if you don’t buy.”  
“Trouble? Really? With who?” Tony asked, walking beside her as she tried to walk away again.   
“Piss off!”   
“Okay, okay listen I’m sorry,” Tony said as they came to a stop, “If I go for a package deal, do I get a discount?”  
“You’ve cost me two now,” the girl said, gesturing to the cars that had driven off.   
“My name’s Tony.”   
The girls eyes suddenly widened as she looked over his shoulder, seeing the man she really didn’t want to see exiting his car on the other side of the road and making his way over.   
“You need to go,” she said.   
“I thought we were negotiating,” Tony said, well aware of the man coming up behind him. 

He watched as the girl backed away from him.   
“Anton, I swear it’s not my fault. I told him,”   
She was cut off with a clip around the ear, heading back to where the others were.   
“Why are you bothering the girl?” The man, Tony guessed was Anton, asked.   
The man was a little taller than Tony, sporting a buzz cut and wore a coat over his jumper.   
“None of your business,” Tony said turning to face the man.   
“She is my business, and if you’re not spending money, you’re wasting money,” Anton told him angrily.   
“I was negotiating,” Tony told him innocently as the man made him back up to the wall behind him.   
“No negotiations, the price is the price. Now you owe me for the two that got away.”  
“I don’t owe you nothing,” Tony said.   
Anton fisted the front of Tony’s jacket and roughly pinned him against the wall, Tony taking the chance to attach a small microphone to the man’s collar.   
“Fifty euros or I kick your ass,” Anton threatened.   
“Sure, sure okay, chill,” Tony said, reaching into his inside pocket when the man let go, “here, here’s your fifty.”   
Tony handed the money over and Anton eyed the rest that was in his hand before snatching it away.   
“Another fifty for being an asshole, now get out of here,” Anton said pushing him away, “I see you again I’ll kill you.”  
With that the Tony headed back to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony got back into his car and Gregor spoke up.   
“Mr. Mills, I don’t know what kind of job I’m supposed to do for you but-”  
Tony ignored him as he opened the glove box and pulled out a device that resembled a small satellite radio. He connected it to a small speaker.   
“You are to translate,” He told Gregor.  
“Yes but translate what?” The other man asked.   
“This,” Tony told him as he placed the speaker down between them, twisting the little antenna to get the right signal. He looked in the direction of the van Anton had gotten in just as the talking became clear over the speaker. Placing the device next to the speaker Tony turned his head so he was looking forward.   
“Translate.”   
Gregor nodded and leaned a little closer to the speaker.  
“They’re talking about you,” He told Tony.   
“What about me?”   
“They’re not saying nice things.”   
“Not many people do, be more specific.”   
“They are saying – excuse me Mr. Mills – what an asshole you are,” Gregor said looking up at Tony.   
The brunet shared a brief moment of eye contact with him.   
It wasn’t the first time Tony had been called that.   
“Please, if you can explain to me why we’re doing this,” Gregor tried.   
“Just translate,” Tony told him, acting as nonchalant as possible.   
He didn’t have time to answer the man’s questions, he had a son to find.   
“One of them says the sausage he had gave him heartburn.”   
Tony sat back and lowered his eyes at that.   
“Keep going.”   
“The other is suggesting something his Grandmother used to give him,” Gregor continued a little uncertainly, “Do you really want to hear all this?”   
“Every word,” Tony replied, closing his eyes so he could focus on the man’s translations. 

Gregor gave a nod and continued to translate.   
“Now they’re talking about football, the game between Lizo and Marseille, they lost money on the betting. Perhaps if I knew the purpose-”  
“You’re better off not knowing,” Tony cut him off quickly, “are they still talking about football?”   
“One is on the phone. He has a job to do at the construction site, something about fresh merchandise giving problems.”  
This caused Tony’s eyes to snap open, that had to be where they were keeping Peter and Harley.   
Why else would they have fresh merchandise?   
“Mr. Mills, I don’t understand any of this,” Gregor said, Tony watching as the van with the men inside pulled away.   
“You’re not supposed to,” Tony said as he leaned over and opened Gregor’s door, “goodbye.”  
Confused but quite relieved Gregor quickly exited the car, Tony leaning over to talk to him.  
“I asked for an Albanian English dictionary, you bring one?” Tony watched as the man reached into his case and pulled one out, handing it over, “thank you.”  
With that the door was closed and Tony drove away to follow the van.   
~~  
The first thing that hit Peter was the smell of earth causing him to scrunch up his nose and groan.   
Then it all came rushing back.   
Harley.   
Kidnapped.   
The strange men.   
This made Peter’s eyes shoot open and shoot bolt upright, a wave of vertigo causing to tilt to the side and catch himself with his hands. The teen took some deep breaths to calm himself as he blinked away the black spots dancing in his vision.   
Once his vision cleared Peter looked around and saw he was in what seemed to be a caravan with a handful of other boys, some were asleep while others looked drugged up. The teen crawled over to a boy who looked to be the less drugged up. 

“Hey, do you know where we are?” He asked, voice small and scared.   
The teen shook his head and Peter felt his fear spike.   
I gotta get out of here.   
Using the wall for support Peter managed to pull himself up feeling his legs shake slightly.

The teen took a tentative step forward as he kept his hand on the wall. He took another and promptly fell to his knees, hissing at the pain that shot through them.   
Just then the door opened, and Peter’s head shot up. More fear swept through the teen as a man walked in with two more men behind him.   
The first man pointed at Peter and the boy behind him.   
One of the men walked over to Peter and pulled him up and out of the caravan.   
The teen closed his eyes against the sudden bright blinding light and looked away, feeling his heart plummet when he saw he was at a construction site.   
What. The. Fuck?   
“Let me go,” Peter said as he started to struggle against the hands holding him, feeling the man stumble slightly at the sudden movement.   
With a grunt the man wrapped an arm around Peter effectively pinning the teens arms to his sides as he put a hand over his mouth.   
Peter quickly bit down on the hand causing the man to cry out as he pulled away, the teen taking the momentary distraction to struggle and managed to wiggle out of the man’s grasp. 

As soon as he was free Peter tried to run, slipping, and stumbling from the shakiness of his legs. The teen kept going as he looked for a way out, hearing pounding footsteps quickly gaining on him.   
Peter pushed harder even as he felt his legs and chest protest at him.   
Just then arms wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides, and lifting his feet off the ground.   
“No!” The teen cried, struggling, and kicking his legs, “Let me go! Let me go!” 

Tears welled in the teens eyes as was carried away.   
The man turned and Peter saw he was being carried to a van. The sight caused the teen to struggle and shout more, his cries falling on deaf ears.   
“No!” Peter screamed using his feet to stop them putting him in the back of the van, thrashing more violently.   
A pinch to his neck caused the brunette to gasp and his limbs to go heavy, the scream for his Dad dying on his lips as the van floor came up to meet him.  
~~  
Once he arrived near the construction site Tony grabbed the brown coat from the back and threw it one before heading down. He found a line of man going into medium sized building and joined the line, a man at the door giving out numbers.   
As Tony got closer to the door he noticed two men speaking Albanian at the door, watching as one got into a car and drove off. Tony filed his face away for later as he came to the front of the line. He payed, took his number and walked inside. 

Inside were two aisles on either side, separated into cubicles by curtains with numbers pegged to the top on the outside. Tony walked down the middle and found the number matching the one he’d been given. Pulling back the curtain he felt his heart stop.   
A teen around Peter’s age rolled onto his back on the cot bed.   
He was covered in a layer of sweat, eyes glazed over and far away. Upon seeing someone at the entrance the teen ushered Tony closer with a weak ‘come here’ motion before his arm fell limply to his side.   
That’s when Tony noticed the injection marks on his arms.   
Letting the curtain fall Tony moved next door. 

In there a boy was curled up and the man in there told Tony to go, next door a man was in the process of being undressed, opposite to that a man was almost naked, next to that a man was sat behind a boy and kissing his neck.   
It made Tony feel sick to his stomach.   
Tony pulled back the curtain to another room and his eyes fell on Peter’s jacket. He remembered the teen at the airport saying he loved him before Harley grabbed his hand and they ran off towards the doors. The jacket was burned into his memory.   
Tony’s eyes shifted to the boy sitting on the cot bed, back to him as a man attacked his neck. Seeing red Tony pulled the man back by his hair and punched him in the face, causing the man to stumble and fall backwards out of the space.   
Crouching down Tony gently turned the teens face towards him feeling his heart soar and drop at the same time.   
It wasn’t Peter.  
Tony pulled the fallen sleeve back up over the kids shoulder, reaching over and grabbing Peter’s jacket.   
“Where did you get this?” He whispered, holding the jacket up.  
“I’m good,” the boy mumbled, so out of it he could barely hold his eyes open.   
“Who gave this to you?” Tony tried, gently tilting the teens head back up, “who – who gave it to you?”  
“I’m good,” the teen repeated.   
Knowing he wasn’t going to get an answer Tony stood up. 

“Hey,” A males voice said from behind him, grabbing the back of his coat and pulling. Tony used the momentum to turn around and punch the man across the face, pushing him back with a kick. He threw another punch and kicked his legs from underneath him. Grabbing a loose strand of curtain Tony wrapped it around the man’s neck and started pulling back on it. The man manged to get to his feet and elbow Tony in the ribs, causing him to stumble but not lose his grip. As Tony continued to pull him backwards the man tried to grab the curtains effectively pulling them down and causing the boys and men to scream.   
His back hit the wall and the man turned, Tony ramming the palm of his hand into the guys nose before grabbing him and using the momentum of turning to ram him into the wall. Tony then rammed a knee into the man’s face as he fell, punching him before throwing him to the side.   
As he ran back for the teen he punched another man in the groin and threw him to the floor.   
“Hey!” Another man yelled as he came at Tony, only to be karate chopped in the neck and kicked down.   
Tony dived down as a man starting shooting in his general direction, killing a teen who ran around the corner blindly, falling back as Tony shot him point blank in the head.   
Running back to the teen Tony grabbed Peter’s jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders, gently pulling him to his feet and guiding him towards the exit. 

Spotting a jeep Tony quickly made his way over and lay the teen over the back seats, strapping the seatbelts around him to keep him secure.   
He jumped and ducked down as a man shot at the door and window ducking back as Tony fired back at him. Shutting the back door Tony continued shooting while making his way around the back of the car, quickly getting into the driver’s seat, and pulling away.   
He made sure to swerve the vehicle slightly, so the back knocked over a barrel with a fire in it causing it to collide with a few others.   
A small explosion followed. 

Tony glanced into the rear-view mirror and saw two vehicles following him.   
“Shit,” he cursed as he headed up a muddy bank, ducking down as bullets took out the back window. As this happened one of the vehicles lined up with Tony before getting in front with the intent of stopping him as it turned to the side to cut him off. Tony simply pressed down on the accelerator and rammed into the side of the car, sending it rolling down another muddy bank and he followed with his car still on its wheels. Once back on level ground Tony drove around the wreckage and saw another chaser had joined the first. 

With a quick glance at the kid in the back to make sure he was okay, ducking down as one of the chasers got onto his left side and shot at him, Tony pulled on the wheel to smash the side of the jeep into the car making the other man run into a pole and causing the car to flip. Tony let out a small sight of relief that was short lived when he glanced to the left and saw the other man coming at him.   
He pushed down on the accelerator as was suddenly the victim of a car chase.   
Tony had to duck again as the man drove up beside him and started firing bullets, making Tony wonder if he had a sign on him that said, ‘shoot me.’   
He knew this kind of thing came with the job, but this was getting ridiculous.   
The car then bumped into him making him curse.   
Tony decided he’d had enough of this and pressed down on the accelerator to get in front and did a wheel spin, spraying mud all over the man’s windshield before he drove off. The man cleared the mud from the windshield only to drive into the lowered arm of a digger.   
As Tony drove he honked the horn at a caravan and ploughed through, the men inside scattering to the sides, tires screeching as they hit the road and sped of into the night.   
~~  
After driving for a few minutes Tony glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw he was still being tailed. He slowly sped up before running through a light the second before it turned red. The man who had been tailing him broke sharply as Tony made a u – turn and drove down another road, flipping off the other man as he passed. 

After a few more minutes of driving Tony came across some cars sitting idly on the road. He pulled over and got out of the jeep, using some wire he found to unlock one of the cars and opening one of the back doors. He gently lay the teen in the back of the new car and strapped him in. In the front Tony pulled the wires out from under the steering wheel and hotwired the car, driving off to somewhere he knew he would be safe and able to get some rest. As well as get the teen in the back all healed up. 

Half an hour later Tony pulled up outside a familiar hotel and let a small smile grace his lips. He then got out and gently knocked on the glass door, grabbing the attention of the man who was dozing. He smiled as Tony walked up to the desk.   
“Monsieur Allen, how are you?”   
“Hello Gilles, how’s the wife?” Tony asked with a smile.   
“Well, still in charge,” Gilles replied with a small chuckle, “been a long time since I’ve seen you.”   
“Way too long,” Tony agreed.   
“Usual accommodation?”   
“Plus one,” Tony said.   
Giles nodded and reached behind him to give Tony the correct key.  
“Thanks Giles,” Tony said with a nod, “also I’m gonna need you to bring up a medical bag full of water please, and some liquid medicine. My plus one is a little sick.”   
“Sure,” Giles responded as he headed into the back, knowing better than to ask questions.   
Tony headed back to the car and gently lifted the teen into his arms, carrying him up to the room and laying him on the bed.   
Giles knocked on the door a few moments later and gave Tony the requested bag and a medical kit with the medicine inside, smiling at him before he headed back downstairs. 

Tony used a wire hanger to set up the bag, so it was hanging off of the lamp by the bed, the needle in the teens arms to feed it into his system. Using the medical kit Tony put some medicine into a syringe and injected it into the tube with the water and sighed.   
He packed it all away and washed his hands, looking at himself in the mirror.   
Bags were starting to settle under his eyes and his hair was looking dishevelled. Tony sighed and ran a hand down his face before he headed back into the room and picked up Peter’s jacket. He gently wiped it off and pressed the collar to his nose, the faint scent of his son’s apple shampoo filling his senses.   
That alone brought tears to his eyes.   
“I’ll find you,” Tony muttered as he slumped into the chair by the bed, “I sweat I’ll find you baby.”   
With that he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.   
Just then his phone rang making him jump and pull it out of his pocket.   
“Yes,” He answered shortly.   
“We need to talk,” Obadiah’s voice said, making Tony bristle.   
“I’m listening.”

~~  
Obadiah sat on a park bench with his phone to his ear, the sky grey yet bright.   
“Well can’t you come and meet me first? I can’t see you, where are you?”   
“Don’t worry, I can see and hear you very well,” Tony replied into the walkie talkie he was using, stood on a roof, and using his binoculars.   
There was no way in hell Tony was going to go down there and talk to the man. He had to find his son and he knew Obadiah would somehow stop him from doing that.   
“You can tell them to stop jogging now,” Tony said as his gaze landed on the joggers, smirking when Obadiah signalled them to stop with a look of defeat.   
The older man kept a straight face when he heard a voice come over the hidden earpiece he wore, telling him they had the signal of Tony’s mobile and were closing in on it.  
“You didn’t really think I was gonna come down there did you?” Tony asked in disbelief.  
“I didn’t think you were going to make such a mess Tony,” Obadiah replied.  
“I didn’t have time to worry about neatness.”  
“I know you have seventy hours,” the older man replied in a bored tone.   
“Now I have fifty six.” 

The voice in Obadiah’s ear said they got him, the man allowing himself a small smirk.   
“No, now you have zero. My chief wanted to arrest you, but I convinced him to send you home instead,” He held up a ticket and Tony spotted it, “air force zero, zero, one leaves today at two pm, first class. Courtesy of the French Government for past services rendered.”   
“What about my son?” Tony growled.   
“I told you Tony I sit behind a desk now, and I take orders from someone who sits behind a bigger desk,” the man sighed, “C’mon, seven dead bodies, three in hospital, a destroyed building and total chaos at the airport. He wanted your ass in chains. I’m sorry, it’s the best I could do.”  
“Sorry doesn’t cut it anymore Obadiah, not this time.”   
“You can’t beat the state Tony, even you know that.”  
“I’m not trying to beat the goddamn state, I’m trying to find my son,” Tony snapped, feeling his anger start to rise, “and it was a trailer not a building.”

Obadiah pulled the phone away from his ear and spoke into the mic on his wrist.   
“Locate him.”   
“Negative,” came the reply making Obadiah seethe with anger.   
Tony watched as the police stormed the nearby rooftop only to find his phone with a walkie talkie next to it, feeling smug when they all looked around helplessly. He’d worked with Obadiah enough to know the older man was dirty ass traitor.   
Tony headed back down to ground level and threw his walkie talkie away before taking the metro back to his hotel. 

Once he got back to his room Tony checked on the teen before taking a quick shower and changing, sitting at the small desk in the room, and using the dictionary to find the quote he was looking for.   
The teen coughed causing Tony to turn and see him wake up. The teen looked down to see the needle in his arm and promptly freaked out.   
“No, no, no, leave it,” Tony spoke softly, gently stopping the boy from pulling it out, “it’s alright. It’s fluids and medication to counteract the drugs, it’s alright.”   
Even though he was still wary the teen seemed to relax a little at his words.   
Reaching over Tony grabbed his sons jacket and bought it into the teens eyesight, keeping his voice soft.  
“Where did you get this? Where did you get this jacket?”   
The teen didn’t answer so Tony took out the picture he’d printed of the boys and covered Harley’s face, “Did you get it from him? Was it from this boy?”   
The teens eyes flicked between Tony and the photo and back again before he answered, voice sounding scared and defensive.   
“I didn’t steal it. I was cold and he gave it to me.”  
“Where? Where did he give it to you?”   
“In the house.”   
“What house?”   
“The house with the red door.” 

The teen flashed back to drinking and laughing in the car with someone, looking at the driver when they stopped in front of a house and two men came out.   
“I’m sorry,” the driver said, the teen screaming as he was grabbed and taken inside.   
“He said it was a party,” the teen said as tears welled in his eyes.   
“And the boy who gave you this, was he in the house with you?” Tony asked, feeling himself starting to get desperate at the fact he might find his son in that house.   
The teen nodded in response to his question.  
“He was nice.”  
“I know,” Tony agreed, “he’s my son.”   
The teen covered his mouth as he let out a couple of soft sobs.   
“I need to find this house,” Tony said getting his attention again, “Do you know where it is?”  
The boy took a few moments to think before answering.  
“Paradise.” 

Tony dressed in a suit and his leather jacket before guiding the teen downstairs and asking Giles to get the kid to the hospital and cared for.   
“Thank you,” the teen said to Tony, managing a small smile.   
“You’re welcome kiddo, stay safe.” 

With that Tony left and quickly drove to Rue de Paradis, quickly finding the large house with the red door. He stood outside for a few seconds before pushing the door open, walking down a small hallway to an opening where two men sat around a small table.   
“Good Morning,” he greeted casually.   
“I help you?” One of the men asked as he stood.   
“I’m here to see your boss.”  
“No boss.”   
Tony reached into his hidden pocket and pulled out the business card Obadiah had given him and handed it over.   
The man read the card before returning his gaze to Tony.   
“We’re doing nothing wrong here.”   
Tony wordlessly pulled out a mobile and held it up.   
“One button and thirty agents show up before you have time to scratch your worthless balls,” Tony told him calmly, though his irritation with these assholes was reaching its limit quickly, “Now stop jerking around before I close you down for wasting my time.”  
The two men shared a quick glance before looking back at Tony.  
“Wait here.”   
The man disappeared upstairs for two minutes before coming back.   
“You have weapon?”  
“You’re holding it.”  
The man gestured for him to follow and led Tony upstairs. 

Tony was led through a door and down a corridor and saw two men playing cards in a room he passed. Another two shot dirty looks as they passed him on the stairs.   
The man led Tony into a small kitchen where four more men were gathered around the table, the card dropped in front of them as they all looked up.   
“Black, one sugar please,” Tony told the man, who nodded and got to work.   
Tony looked to the source of the tapping he heard and saw a man messing with his cup, a star and crescent moon tattoo on it.   
A quick glance around showed they all had it.   
Looks like I found them, he thought to himself.   
“What is it you want?” One of the men asked, pulling Tony back to the present.   
“I’m here to negotiate rates,” he told them, walking around the table.   
“We already negotiated the rate with Mr. Macon.”  
“Mr. Macon has moved to another division,” Tony told them, nodding in thanks as he was given his cup of coffee, “unless you think I’m being unreasonable, let me explain ourselves,” he took a drink, “nice coffee. We have you under satellite surveillance, 24 hours a day. We hear everything you say, and we know everything you do. Do you have any idea what it costs just to change the angle,” he sat at the table, “of the lens in a satellite orbiting 200 miles above earth? Huh? And those costs have gone up. Ours go up, yours go up. Its only logical. By the way, which one of you is Marko?”  
“Why you want to know,” asked the man who led Tony in.   
“I was told he was in charge,” Tony says.   
“We’re all Marko,” the man replied.   
“Marko from Tropoja,” Tony deadpanned, these men were already on his last nerve.   
“We’re all from Tropoja.”   
Tony gave a smile and stood,   
“Well if you wanna play that game the rate just went up ten percent.”   
“If you’re looking to extort us cause we’re immigrants,” the man at the table said, “we know the law.”

Tony walked around the table again as he spoke.   
“I’m extorting you cause you’re breaking the law men. So which charge would you like to be arrested for? Drugs, kidnapping, maybe prostitution? Take your pick. You come to this country and take advantage of the system, thinking that just cause we’re tolerant that we’re weak and helpless. Your arrogance offends me and for that the rate went up ten percent. Now, wanna get down to business or keep playing this bullshit game?” Tony said, voice leaving no room for argument. 

“How much?” The man at the table asked.   
“Twenty percent and my word that it won’t go up for a year.”  
The man took a few seconds to think about it before the man at the table asked for the money, the man who led Tony in gave him the appropriate tin.  
As he did Tony grabbed a sugar cub and asks one of the men,  
“How do you say sugar in your language?”   
The man looked a little taken aback before answering Tony, who repeated the word as though testing it on his tongue.   
“You’ve made a very good investment gentlemen, see you in a month,” Tony said as he was handed the money, tucking it away in his pocket and pulling out some paper, “Oh. A friend gave this to me but it’s in Albanian. Mind translating it.”   
He gave the paper to the main speaker of the table who showed it to the others, and they let out a collective chuckle.   
“Good Luck,” the man said handing the paper back.   
Tony’s mind went to the voice on the phone call and his blood boiled.   
“You don’t remember me, but we spoke on the phone two days ago,” Tony’s tone was dangerously low and cold, he’d found the bastard that took his son, “But I told you I would find you.”   
The room exploded into chaos. 

The man, now known as Marko, jumped up and grabbed for the gun at his side only for Tony to slam his head on off the table. He turned and kicked another one of the guys before flipping the table, grabbing a knife, and stabbing him. Another came at him and Tony sliced his arm before stabbing him too. He grabbed a gun and shot the other guy dead and lay down as he heard footsteps thundering down the hallway, playing dead as three more men entered before shooting them dead in quick succession. Tony got two his feet, rounded the corner and shot one guy in the back of the neck and the other in the forehead. He whirled around and shot the guy who had just come down the stairs.   
He listened for anymore movement and only heard silence. That was when he noticed a key by the guy on the floor, so he picked it up and tucked it into his pocket.   
With hope fluttering in his heart he headed up the stairs. 

Opening the door to the first room Tony’s heart dropped.   
There on the bed was a teen boy, handcuffed to the radiator and clearly drugged up. He moved on to the next room and saw another kid slumped over and handcuffed to the bedframe. In the next room another brunette teen was handcuffed to the bed, his face turned away from Tony.   
“Peter?” The man whispered, going over and gently turning the face towards him. His heart dropped when he saw it wasn’t Peter.   
Moving onto the next room he saw two teens in the same bed, handcuffed to the bedframe.   
He kicked the last door open and felt his heart stop. 

“Harley,” he breathed out, slowly walking over to the brown haired boy.   
Tony crouched down and placed a hand on Harley’s cheek, the teen’s eyes flying open with gasp.   
“Hey, hey, hey, it’s just me, it’s Tony,” the man soothed, heart soaring when he saw the kid was okay. Despite the needle marks on his arm.   
“T – Tony,” Harley stuttered, eyes a little glazed over.   
“Yeah buddy it’s me,” Tony replied with a soft smile before undoing the cuff with the key, helping Harley up and pulling him into a tight hug as he sobbed.   
“I'm sorry. I tried to protect him. I swear I tried,” Harley choked out.   
“Shh, don’t apologize, it’s okay I’m here now,” Tony soothed, rocking the teen slightly, “I got you. I got you.”  
Once Harley was calmer Tony gently helped him to the exit and flagged down a taxi, asking him to get Harley to the airport and explained a jet would be waiting for him. Harley nodded and Tony hugged him tightly before calling Richard and arranging the jet, he then called Rhodey.   
“Tony?”   
“Rhodey, Harley’s on his way home on one of Richards jets. I need you to be there to pick him up and text me as soon as you have your hands on him.”  
“What are you gonna do?”   
“I’m gonna get my soon back,” He growled before hanging up and heading back inside the house. 

Tony went back inside and grabbed Marko, dragging him to the basement and using rope to tie him to the chair down there. He took of his leather jacket and saw Marko coming to.  
He punched him the face.   
“Wake up!” He tapped two rods together in front of his face, “I need you to be focused.”  
With that he jammed one into each of the Albanians legs making him howl in pain.   
“You focused yet?” Tony asked, attaching the ends of jumper cables to the rods, showing the man a photo of Peter, “Where is this boy, where is he!?”   
Marko answered by spitting in Tony’s face. With an unamused look Tony wiped the spit off before angrily shoving the cloth into the man’s mouth. He walked over to the door and turned on the electric there, watching the man convulse and scream for a few seconds before turning it off.   
“You know we used to outsource this kind of thing,” Tony said conversationally as he removed his tie, “but we found the countries we outsourced to had unreliable power grids. Very third world.”  
He walked behind the man as a way to intimidate him as he carried on talking.   
“You’d turn on a switch and the power wouldn’t always come on which meant tempers got short. People would end up pulling fingernails. Acid drips on bare skin. The whole exercise became counterproductive. But here, the power’s stable,” Tony walked so he was in front of Marko, “The flow is nice and even here. You flip a switch here and the power stays on all day.”  
With that he roughly pulled the rag from the man’s mouth, getting in his face and he growled dangerously, “Where is he?” 

Marko spit again so Tony shoved the rag back in his mouth and shocked him again.   
“I don’t have any more time to waste with you Marko from Tropoja,” Tony’s voice was raised slightly, showing just how pissed he was, “now, you give me what I need or that switch stays on until they turn the power off for lack of payment on the bill.”  
He yanked the rag out and again got in the man’s face.   
“Where’s my son?”   
“We don’t keep Virgins, we sell them,” Marko answered shakily, “He was virgin, lot of money.”   
“You sold my son? You fucking sold him? To who?”   
“I dunno,” Marko replied, trying to speak when the rag was pushed back in.   
Tony yanked it out again, “What?”   
“Saint-Clair. Saint-Clair.”  
“Saint-Clair? Saint-Clair? Is that a place? A person?”  
“Person. Patrice Saint-Clair,” Marko told him desperately.   
“Where can I find him?”   
“I dunno, I dunno, Please!” Marko cried, eyes widening as Tony grabbed his jacket and walked back over to the power outlet, “I don’t know! NO! PLEASE!”  
“I believe you,” Tony said, watching as the man sobbed and begged, “but it’s not gonna save you.”  
With that he flicked on the switch and walked away, the man’s screams trailing behind him.   
~~  
Obadiah walked through the front doors, immediately met by his children.   
“The chicken smells great,” he said as he walked into the living room.  
“Look who dropped by,” his wife smiled up on seeing him, the man momentarily freezing when he caught sight of Tony.   
“Tony, what a pleasant surprise,” Obadiah said, tight smile on his face.   
“Obadiah,” Tony said, voice monotone.   
“The children waited up for you,” the older man’s wife said, kissing his lips softly, “if you tuck them in, we can eats before the food gets cold. Tony, will you do the honours?”   
“Sure,” the man said, opening the wine bottle she gestured too.   
“I’ll just be a minute,” Obadiah said, “Children bedtime.” 

The man took his children upstairs and tucked them in before heading to the bathroom and taking out the gun he had hidden there. He tucked into the back of his waistband and headed downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Obadiah walked into the living to see Tony sat at the table and his wife putting plates down.  
“I was just telling Tony how nice it’s been since you’ve taken your newer job. Home every night for dinner and get to see the kids more,” she smiled.  
“Must be nice to come home every night, see your kids,” Tony said, eyes on Obadiah as he sat opposite him.  
“Tony’s been thinking about relocating,” the wife said.  
“Really?” Obadiah asked, feigning interest.  
“Yes, to Paris,” his wife said as she took her seat, “he’s been visiting houses. White or dark meat?”  
“Dark please,” Tony responded.  
“You find anything interesting?” Obadiah asked.  
“As a matter of fact I did, the tenth arrondissement on Rue Paradis,” Tony told him, watching as the man’s face darkened slightly, “People there say they know someone in your office, A Mr. Macon? You know him?”  
“Oh Henry,” the wife pitched in unaware of the tension between the two men, “I call him Mr. Nervous. Always seems like he’s about to have a problem, carrots?”  
“I got the bottom of it Obie,” Tony spoke, completely ignoring her, “I know everything, and I hope you’re not involved in this shit.”  
“What shit?” The wife asked.  
“This isn’t the time or place Tony,” Obadiah told him coldly.  
“Are you involved?”  
“Involved in what?” The wife asked, now getting scared, “What are you two talking about?”  
“Are you?” Tony asked.  
“No,” Obadiah snapped, “My salary is X and my expenses are Y. As long as my family is provided for I don’t care where the difference comes from. That is my entire involvement.” 

Tony face darkened.  
“What about my family?”  
“I told you I would help,” the man sighed, “as long as it didn’t cause me trouble.”  
“Whose Patrice Saint-Clair Obadiah?”  
Obadiah scowled and in one fluid movement he stood, gun pointed at Tony making his wife gasp in horror.  
“I don’t know, I don’t care. I’m driving you to the airport.” The man said in way of response.  
“Obadiah?” His wife questioned.  
“Shut up,” Obie snapped at her before turning back to Tony, “Let’s get going, dinner is over.”  
“I’m not done,” Tony said.  
“Yes you are.”  
Tony stood.  
“No I’m not,” with that he dropped the bullets in front of Isabelle, Obie looking at them in shock before his gaze returned to Tony.  
“That’s what happens when you sit behind a desk Obie, you forget things. Like the weight in the hand of a gun that’s loaded, and one that isn’t.”  
Obadiah pulled the trigger of his gun and felt his heart sink as it merely clicked. Tony pulled out his own gun and shot Obie’s wife in the arm, causing her to fall to the floor in pain and Obie to call her name.  
“You asshole!” He screamed at Tony.  
“It’s a flesh wound! But if you don’t get me what I need the last thing you’ll see, before I make your kids orphans, is the bullet I put between her eyes,” Tony warned, pointing his gun at the sobbing woman, “Now Patrice Saint-Clair.” 

“Come with me,” Obadiah growled and led Tony upstairs, the gun pointed at the back of his head.  
The older man led him into his office and typed Patrice’s name into the computer. It brought up the man’s image and his address.  
“You could’ve made this a lot less painful if you’d been more concerned about my son and less about your goddamn desk,” Tony said, “please apologise to your wife for me.”  
Obadiah spun around at that only for Tony to hit him across the face with his gun and knock him out.  
~~  
Tony made sure to dress smartly with his leather jacket over the top before driving to the Patrice’s place. From over the road Tony used his binoculars to spy inside one of the large windows and saw a party going on, locating the man he was looking for and growling lowly.  
Putting the binoculars away Tony made his way over to the house, getting in with his fake police ID and headed upstairs to where he last saw the man. He walked through a room to the hallway balcony and saw a hidden door being opened at the other end, Patrice walking though and disappearing.  
Tony casually made his way over and walked through the door to see a man standing in front of an elevator.  
“Can I help you?” The man asked.  
“Yes. I’m here to see Mr. Saint-Clair,” Tony replied casually.  
“Your name please,” The man asked.  
Tony showed the man his ID and flicked his eyes up to see what the floor the elevator landed on as the man checked for the name. His eyes were back on the man by the time he looked up.  
“I’m sorry sir, your name is not on the list,” The man told him.  
“Oh, please check again.”  
As the man looked down to check again the elevator opened behind him, Tony pushed the man inside with a gun against his stomach and pressed floor zero.  
In one fluid movement Tony spun the man around to kick the back of his knees and karate chopping his neck. 

The elevator doors opened on the appropriate floor and Tony checked to make sure no-one was around, dragging the guy out the elevator and dumping him in a storage closet. He pocketed his gun before heading down a small hallway and taking a left.  
Tony found himself in a longer corridor with closed doors on either side. He heard mumbled voices coming from one of the doors to his left. Before he could carry on any further, Tony heard a door open behind him and a man carrying a tray with a pitcher of ice and champagne walked over.  
“May I help you sir?” He asked.  
“Yes, I’m actually here to take that to who you were serving,” Tony told him, gesturing to the tray.  
“Of course sir,” The man said, handing the tray over and directing him to the room it was requested from. 

Tony found the door he needed and took a breath before entering. The room he walked into was pitch black. An Albanian man sat in front of a two way mirror, other men sitting in the circle behind the same kind of window. In the middle of the circle was a teen boy dressed in nothing but boxers. The man hit the button next to him and a female voice sounded over hidden speakers.  
“I have fifty. Fifty thousand.”  
Tony set the tray down as another man pressed his button.  
“One hundred. One hundred thousand,” The voice sounded, another man pressed his button, “One hundred fifty. I have one fifty.”  
Tony brought one of the bottles over to the man.  
“Your champagne sir.”  
“Two, I have two thousand,” the woman’s voice sounded.  
He pressed his button.  
“Two fifty,” the woman said.  
“May I serve?” Tony asked.  
“Please,” the man replied not looking away.  
Tony poured the man a glass and heard the woman’s voice again.  
“I have two fifty. Two fifty…sold for two hundred and fifty thousand.” 

Tony handed the man his drink and saw the teen pulled away as the middle room darkened. The man pulled out his phone and had a brief conversation as Tony lingered by the door.  
“The last item, as usual we save the best for last,” the woman announced, “speaks English, some French,” the man held his glass up and Tony was quick to refill it, “certified pure.”  
Tony watched as a boy is brought in and led to the centre of the room, his back to the two, the cloth covering his head is pulled off, showing brown hair, and causing Tony to spill some of the drink.  
“Sorry,” he said.  
“Get out,” the man said, trying to wipe some of the liquid off his suit.  
Tony looked up to see the brown haired boy and his heart jumped to his throat.  
“Bidding will begin at one hundred thousand,” the woman’s voice said.  
Tony watched as the teen stumbled and turned a little.  
“One hundred.”  
The teen turned fully, and Tony felt his world freeze.  
Peter.  
He looked a little out of it, but he was alive, he was here.  
“One hundred thousand,” the woman’s voice sounded.  
“I said,” the man began only to be cut of as Tony held gun to his neck.  
“I heard what you said,” he growled angrily, “buy him.”  
“I have one hundred,” the woman said.  
“Buy him!”  
“One fifty. Two hundred,” Tony cocks his gun, “Two fifty. Three, three fifty.”  
The man reached over and pressed the button, “five hundred, five hundred thousand. Five hundred thousand. Sold. That concludes the sales for tonight, thank you all for coming. You will collect your purchases directly.”

The centre darkened and Peter was dragged away again, Tony let himself feel a small semblance of relief.  
“Move,” Tony said, roughly grabbing the man by the scruff of his neck and pulling him to his feet.  
“You will never get away with this,” the man answered casually, opening the door.  
“If you wanna live,” Tony threatened, “you’ll make sure I do.”  
The man left the room calmly and Tony followed; a pain struck the back of his head that knocked him out cold.  
~~  
Tony blinked as he came too, shaking his head a little to get rid of the blurriness. There in front of him was a man holding up his fake ID.  
Patrice.  
“Now Mr…” Tony looked up and saw he was handcuffed to the pipe above him, “well we know you’re not this man.”  
Tony looked back down to see the man had removed his picture to reveal the real one underneath.  
“So what do we call you?”  
Instead of answering Tony counted how many security men were in the room, two in front and one behind, while calculating a way to get out quickly.  
“It doesn’t matter what we call you,” Patrice spoke again, “what matters is what you’re doing here, so mind telling me.”  
“The last boy,” Tony said, “I’m his father.”  
“Oh my.”  
“Give him to me,” he demanded.  
Patrice gave Tony a fake sympathetic look, “Honestly I wish I could. See, I’m a father myself with two daughters and a son. But let me tell you something, Mr. whoever you are, this is a business. A very unique business, with an equally unique clientele.”  
“I’ll pay,” Tony told him desperately.  
“In this business there are no refunds, returns, discounts or buybacks. All sales are final,” the man told him, Tony more focused on the guard spinning the key for the cuffs, “The only rule we have is discretion. Kill him but do it quietly. I have guests.”  
With that Patrice turned away and left. 

The guard closest to Tony nodded to the one behind who grabbed some leather and wrapped it around Tony’s neck. As he pulled Tony tilted his head back and pulled hard on the pipe. Then support holding said pipe was already loose and came down with one final tug.  
The piping fell and hit the other guard in the head while Tony threw his back, headbutting the guard behind him. He then ran forward a little to free his hands.  
A valve breaking off pipe letting gas pour out. It hit the other guard and had him screaming in pain while Tony punched the other and pushed so he was bent over a railing. Tony pushed down on him until there was break and let the guy pop back up and crumple. 

The guard that was behind Tony reached for a gun, Tony grabbed the fire extinguisher and used it to knock the gun from his hand. Then hit the guy over the head twice to make him crumple before throwing it as the guard who got hit with gas.  
Tony followed the projectile and knocked the man’s hands down, making him shoot himself in the foot with his gun. He managed to twist the gun and fire making the guy shoot himself and drop. Tony then grabbed the key out of the guards pocket and picked up his gun, shooting the guard who opened the door to see what was going on. 

Tony turned and saw Patrice by the elevator door and walked towards him furiously. The man’s eyes went wide as Tony got closer.  
“We can resolve this,” he tired, “I know how you feel. We should talk okay. We – we can work this out.”  
The lift opened behind him and Tony shot him in the shoulder, causing the man to cry out and stagger back in pain.  
Tony stepped into the elevator and stood in front of him.  
“You have no idea,” Patrice started only to cry out as Tony shot him in the arm again.  
“Where is he?” Tony roared, fire in his eyes.  
“Please try to understand,” Tony shot the man in the leg.  
“There’s a boat by the Quay,” Patrice gasped out, pain lacing his voice, “please understand. It was all business, it wasn’t personal.”  
“I was personal to me, asshole,” Tony seethed before shooting the man dead and walking away. 

Tony ran out of the back door just in time to see the man who bid on Peter get into a car and pull away.  
He bolted after the vehicle.  
As Tony got closer to the Quay he saw the boys loaded onto the boat. He ran over to where the getaway car had been left and knocked out the man who was standing guard.  
Tony put the car in gear and sped after the boat in an attempt to beat it to the bridge. He swerved and drove on the pavement and the wrong way down a road, dodging people, and cars. Tony felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest when he saw the boat pass under the first bridge.  
He pressed the gas pedal down harder, he had to get to the second bridge and get on the boat or it was all over for him.  
Tony pulled up to the edge of the next bridge and ran onto it as the boat started to pass underneath, he climbed over the side of the bridge and held on, waiting for the right moment.  
Once the boat was under him, Tony jumped down and rolled. Grabbing the bodyguard in a headlock and choking him out. 

He headed down the stairs, ignoring the pain in his leg, pausing at the sound of whistling, grabbing the small edging of deck above him, and swung forward to land a heavy kick at the man’s chest. Tony blocked a punch and elbowed the man’s face before pushing him overboard.  
~~  
Peter looked through the sheer white material covering his head, seeing three men leading him and some others somewhere.  
By now the teen was coherent, cold, scared and trying to hold back his tears.  
His Dad hadn’t found him, and he was probably never going see him or his mom ever again.  
A commotion was heard making them all freeze, and Peter felt a flutter of hope spark in his chest. One of the men barked orders at the other two and Peter felt one of the men roughly grab his arm as he was quickly pulled down the hall.  
~~  
The man given the order to look for Tony quietly prowled one of the ships many corridors and opened a door, Tony appeared out of nowhere and whacked the man with it. He grabbed the gun and hit the man in the back watching as he hit his head on a sink and crumpled. He crouched by the entrance and took the next guard by surprise, knocking him out cold with the butt of the gun. Tony took the fallen man’s gun and headed down a small corridor.  
A man appeared by the window and Tony hit him with the butt of the gun the before bursting through the door. He pushed the man back and his arms up to point the machine gun away from him and used one of the handguns to shoot him in the stomach.  
The next man was killed with a headshot through the window of the next door.  
Tony opened the door as a man with a machine gun came around the corner and started firing, Tony fired back before jumping through the window next to him into a lounge like area. 

The man burst in and Tony dived behind the couch as the man fired at him again. Tony shot at the man’s feet and then his head before scrambling up, taking cover by the wall as another man burst in and let loose with his gun. Tony took a shot and killed him before rushing at the door and slamming it shut on a man’s hand as he walked in. Using he man’s shock as a distraction, he killed him before taking the machine gun. 

Tony left the room and ran down the corridor to main room on the boat, glass pillars set up.  
The man who brought Peter came around the corner and started firing, Tony fired back with the machine gun making the man duck back behind one of the glass pillars. Tony ran over, crashing through the glass and taking the man down to the floor. He pinned him and punched his face twice before the man cut him with a small curved knife he pulled out of nowhere and pushed him back. Tony recovered quickly and used his forearm to block the man’s knife, using force to push it close to the man’s own face.  
“You’ll never get to him alive,” the man taunted.  
“Fucking watch me,” Tony growled.  
The man used his legs to toss Tony off of him and swung at him as he rose to his feet. Tony jumped up, ducked, and grabbed the man’s arm pulling it behind him, the man twisting free to face Tony and lunge at him. Tony grabbed his wrists and grunted as the momentum and weight of the man backed him into a wall.  
The man swung his blade and managed to cut Tony again, making him curse and pushed the man off followed by a quick punch to the small of his back. He pushed the man to his knees and wrapped an arm around his neck, his other hand gripping the man’s hand and twisting causing him to drop the knife. 

The man managed to twist out of Tony’s grasp and up, using the momentum to push Tony into the wall which caused him to hit his head and black spots to momentarily dance in his vision. He grabbed Tony from behind and received a sharp elbow to the face.  
This caused the two of them to fall through a door into the kitchen and Tony was shoved into some shelves. With a growl Tony elbowed the man in the face and smashed a bottle, swinging at the man and just missing. The man kicked Tony backwards and threw a bottle at him. Tony blocked the man’s next hit as he was backed out into the hallway and swung the broken bottle again. The man landed a kick and Tony dodged a knife swing, stabbing the broken bottle into the man’s arm and making him cry out. He elbowed his face and stabbed his chest. The man swung again, and Tony slammed the man’s arms down and twisted the man’s hand making him stab himself in the gut.  
“I told you to watch me,” Tony growled, delivering a knee to the knife, and watching the man stumble before falling to the floor. 

Panting slightly Tony picked up a discarded handgun and limped to the large double doors at the end of the corridor and threw them open to see a lavish bedroom.  
A large bald man in a robe stood in front of the bed, holding Peter still with one hand and a knife to his neck with the other.  
Tony felt his blood boil and something almost animalistic at the sight of this sicko with a grip on his son.  
He raised the gun.  
The man didn’t get a chance to even open his mouth as Tony shot him between the eyes, watching as the man fell back on the bed and dropped the knife in the process. 

Peter, who had jumped to the side, looked at the man before looking back at his Dad. Tony caught his eyes and lowered the gun as he felt all his anger melt away and be replaced with relief and sheer joy.  
“Daddy,” Peter said with a sob, looking like he almost didn’t believe it as he walked towards his Dad slowly.  
“Peter,” Tony said in relief, tears pooling in his eyes.  
“You came for me,” Peter said, breaking down crying, Tony immediately pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him tightly, “you came for me.”  
Peter gripped onto his Dad’s jacket tightly as he cried into his shoulder from sheer relief and pent up fear.  
“I told you I would,” Tony said, holding his son tightly, “I’ll always come for you baby.”  
That’s when he let his own tears fall.  
He had his son back.  
He had his son safely back in his arms and Tony finally felt like he could breathe again.  
~~  
The two got a change of clothes and Tony got his arm bandaged before they got on a plane home, Peter gripping his Dad’s hand as they walked into the airport to see the others waiting.  
Harley caught sight of Peter and ran towards him.  
“Peter!” He called in relief.  
“Harley!” Peter cried as he ran towards him, Tony smiled at seeing Harley was okay and looking a lot healthier.  
“Oh my god,” Harley whispered as tears fell, Peter clinging to the back of shirt as he sobbed into his shoulder.  
Mary was the next to pull Peter into a big hug, pulling back slightly to cup his face with happy tears, kissing his forehead before letting him cling to Harley again. 

Richard walked over to Tony.  
“Here lemme get that for you,” he said taking Tony’s bag, “Tony if there’s anything you need-”  
“I’ve got everything I need,” Tony said smiling, watching as Harley and Peter clung to one another in relief.  
“I love you so much,” Mary said to Peter before going over to Tony, Richard hugging both Peter and Harley. He didn’t have the heart to separate them.  
Mary wrapped her arms around Tony as he wrapped his free arm around her and squeezed lightly.  
“Shall we go?” Richard asked, Harley tucking Peter into his side as they headed for the exit. 

“Sure you don’t wanna ride with us?” Richard asked Tony once they were at the car waiting outside.  
“I’ll take a cab, but thanks,” Tony replied, Richard nodded in understanding as he got in.  
Peter got to the back door of the car before he turned around and threw his arms around his Dad, Tony wrapping his good arm around him tightly and kissing the top of his head.  
“I love you Dad,” Peter said as they pulled away.  
“I love you too Jellybean,” Tony smiled.  
Peter smiled back before turning and getting into the car with the others, waving at his Dad as they took off.  
Tony waved back until he couldn’t see them anymore. 

~one month later~  
Tony and Peter walked around the large hall where Norman was hosting his convention. The teen was a ball of excited energy and they had lost Harley and his girlfriend ten minutes ago.  
Peter looked around in awe as his Dad led him over to the other man.  
“Peter meet Norman, Norman this is my son Peter,” Tony introduced them.  
“Nice to meet you Peter,” Norman smiled, holding his hand out.  
“Nice to meet you too,” Peter replied a little shyly. 

Norman was about to speak again when a blue eyed, brown haired teen walked over to them.  
“Hey Dad, have you seen my-”  
He trailed off as his eyes met Peter.  
“H – Hi. I’m – I’m Harry,” the teen greeted with a small smile.  
Tony smiled at the starstruck look on his kids face before leaning close whisper to him.  
“It’s usually polite to say hi back jellybean.”  
“Oh uh hi. I’m – I’m Peter,” he greeted with a nervous smile.  
Norman and Tony looked at one another with a knowing smile.  
“Come,” Norman said, making the teens look up, “let us show you around.”  
With that Norman took them around all of the inventions they had, Peter and his own son hanging onto every word and exchanging shy glances and smiles.  
Tony noticed them and thought about how damn lucky he was, vowing that whenever he needed to he would always find his kid.  
The smile that grew didn’t leave his face for the rest of the day.


End file.
